fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tepliri's Places of Interest
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Major Holdings Cities *Telmundor TEL-mun-dor (Capital) *Nyan-Pelion PEL-ee-un :: The seat of magical power in Tepliri. The city slowly grew around the Lyceum founded there long ago on a site chosen for its natural beauty, isolation, and serenity, and today is a bastion of divine and arcane study, debate, and worship. It is now the greatest repository of arcane knowledge (in terms of people, objects, and ideas) in all of known Telminon, with a vast archive that is the largest of its kind as well. Therefore the city holds many apprenticeships for priests and mage alike, and due to the reknowned rigor of their training, these are highly coveted by countries throughout Telminon. This magical strength of Nyan-Pelion helped save the Elves from extinction by the Gnolls since it halted their advance, and its proximity to Gan-Youyesh was a great thorn in their side. Subsequently, magical prowess gained enough cultural prestige in Tepliri that it rankles those who believe the country's martial forces deserve more focus. *Hylad HI-lad *Misthane MIS-thane *Yuin YOO-in :: Originally just a small settlement, Yuin was transformed when the capital was moved to Telmundor and Tepliri began to experience relative stability and peace. The High Council desired a location removed from the city that would provide privacy for conducting sessions and receiving guests as well as a place for leisure, so a small enclave was built to suit such purposes. It was not long before its central location among the allies of the south, its defensive position, and the great beauty of the palace, Alnangwia, and Avarna inspired Tepliri's allies to build permanent embassies there, turning Yuin into an impromptu international council. Not much later, nobles, artisans, and craftsmen of those nations began to move in as well, and so the city has become a permanent cosmopolitan enclave. *Gilnas GIL-nus :: Abool has always been a fishing and trade center on Urbol Lake, but since Abool's founding, Gilnas has also become somewhat of a center of diplomacy dedicated to the exchange of goods and ideas with the Grippli due to Tepliri's enthusiasm for aiding the young nation it sponsored. Additionally, Gilnas has long been favored as an artisans' colony since it is surrounded by the intense beauty of Alnangwia. The works of these tradesmen are highly prized by the people of Tepliri for being inspired by the holy land in which magic, art, and nature are one, and these artisans are regarded second only to the Keepers themselves. These Keepers of the Garden, who are responsible for maintaining, protecting, and if favored enough, improving the majesty of Alnangwia, are honored nearly as priests, and that honor is highly coveted. *Iren-Teluri tel-OOR-ee :: The seat of martial power in Tepliri. Its location was chosen for its once-central placement in the days that Tepliri also covered what is Vartia now. That decision turned out to be wise, for though it was never outwardly intended to be the heart of Tepliri's martial forces, circumstances caused it to develop that way -- its usefulness in holding back invasions from the north and south saw the construction of more barracks and eventually a formal military academy. It does not train only warriors, however; it also actively seeks mages, magi, and other spellweavers who can be put to use in battle. These are usually recruited from the several years that all Elves must spend in military training due to the events in The Years of Strife. Over the years, some of the minds of the Lyceum came to resent this and began to contest for the right to train such recruits by their philosophies. As time passed and the spellweavers gained more influence in the country due to long periods of peace, Iren-Teluri experienced a large exodus of disgruntled soldiers when the emigration to Portiri began, and the Academy has not quite reached its former greatness since. Fortresses *Tabrinon TAB-ra-non *Belshin BELL-sheen *Perilun PAIR-uh-loon *Firigol FEAR-uh-gul *Solanis so-LAN-us Major Arteries Roads and Tradeways *A Alfanath AL-fun-ath *Nalnathya Way nal-NOTH-ya *Avium Way AV-ee-um Rivers *A Yulwe YOOL-way *River Ilnar ILL-nar *Elanion River el-AN-ee-un *A Ashrond ASH-rond *River Jor JOR Notable Ruins *Gan-Youyesh YOW-yesh *Enmun-Ecthol EK-thul (Former) :: A combination of fortress and arcane school that was added onto an existing ruin on Tepliri's border with Xanyahou; the land it stands on was awarded to Angalinor Entirimun to add to the nation's defenses as well as serve as an experiment in a method of arcane education different from the traditional apprinticeship system. Boasting numerous protective measures, the fort was a defensive masterpiece that also consisted of a large central drum tower surrounded by eight smaller towers that each specialized in one of the schools of magic. For a time it was incredibly successful in both its purposes, but was ultimately destroyed in an explosion that revealed Angalinor's collaboration with Gideon. Fortunately there were few deaths, but Angalinor's reputation was destroyed in Tepliri, so he was forced to flee to Portiri under a probation enforced by secret means. Today, all that remains is an enormous pile of rubble next to a hill with a lone tower remaining -- the flattened lands around it are still recovering. Major Landforms *Tepliroph TEP-lur-ahf *Lake Avarna uh-VAR-nuh *Alnangwia ahl-NONG-wee-uh *The Durgadan Mountains dur-guh-DAN *Urbol Lake UR-bul (Former)